Forbidden Fruit
by RizzlesQueen1
Summary: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles are sent to a place called Storybrooke for a case. The only thing is, they don't even know what this mystery case holds. All they know is that Mayor Mills needs help getting rid of a blonde sherif. Eventual Rizzles and Swanqueen


**So I've always wanted a Once Upon A Time and Rizzoli and Isles crossover, so I decided to write one!:)**  
**Let me know what you think, and what you like and don't like about it.**  
**I won't be updating this one as much as my other story "Remember Me", but don't worry I won't forget about it;)**  
**Enjoy!:)**

"Storybrooke? What kind of a place is called Storybrooke?" Jane complained to her friend Maura as they drove to the very place she was poking fun at.

"Well…Storybrooke is the kind of place called Storybrooke." Maura offered, trying to cheer up the curly haired brunette.

"Ha ha Maura…very funny." Jane rolled her eyes as she steered her navy blue Ford Crown Vic. onto the highway ramp. If she were being honest, she was pissed.

Korsak had taken her off of the 'Boston Stabber's' case, just because the way he killed his victims was similar to Hoyt's style. She could handle it, but apparently Korsak didn't think so. Ever since he had become lieutenant he had been babying Jane, like she was a fragile little bird. Well, she wasn't a fucking bird she was a dragon, and she was damned if Korsak didn't see that.

"Jane, we'll only be there for a couple nights. The mayor's even letting us stay with her! Try and at least act like you want to be there, for my sake." Maura pleaded and reached over to place her hand on Jane's thigh as she drove.

It wasn't an unusual thing for them to be touching each other like this. The two women always had their hands on each other…it was difficult to explain. They had always been close friends, ever since they met. They had this weird connection. Jane accepted Maura for who she was, and didn't question her. Thats why Maura liked her so much. Of course people joked around and said they were 'together', but Maura wasn't going to let that get to her. Her and Jane…together? Yeah right. Jane liked men. Simple as that. Maura felt herself blushing, so she looked out the window, removing her hand from her friend's leg and hoping Jane wouldn't catch on to it.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'll be on my best behaviour…as long as the cops down there don't suck. I swear to god if they suck and make it so I'm there longer than I need to be I'll be even more pissed." Jane narrowed her eyes and glared at the road ahead like it was evil. But as she glared a small smile appeared on her face by her friends awkwardness.

Jane smirked to herself. Maura was so oblivious to Jane's feelings for her, but Jane wasn't stupid. She knew her feelings were reciprocated. She'd known since Jane had jokingly kissed the honey blonde underneath a mistletoe at the 'Waltzing Weasel', the bar that they frequently went to. It wasn't Christmas time when it happened, in fact it was almost February, but the owner of the bar had forgotten to take it down. Jane lured Maura over to her and under the mistletoe, and kissed her. It was that simple. Maura had just laughed and kissed her back, then she took down the mistletoe and brought it to the bar owner. That was all it took, Jane knew. With a sigh, she took herself out of her thoughts and looked for a brief moment towards Maura, smiling at how beautiful the doctor looked.

"Hey Maur, what exit do I take I totally forgot." Jane asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to break the silence.

"Let me check quick.." Maura replied and got straight to work. She wasn't about to let down her friend, and honestly she was thankful for the distraction. She tapped in a couple of different things into her phone before finding her answer…although it wasn't much of an answer.

"Jane…Storybrooke isn't on this map."

"Wait..what are you talking about of course it is." Jane hated being confused or in the unknown, it made her feel useless.

"No its not…here take this exit here so we can figure this out."

Jane listened to the woman and pulled onto the next exit. They had been on the road for hours, on different highways and side streets. It didn't even dawn on them to check where Storybrooke was. They just planned to drive to Portland Maine and spend the night, then figure out where the hell Storybrooke was. Apparently, that wasn't going to work for them anymore.

"Wow talk about the middle of nowhere…" Jane said as they pulled onto one of the 'main roads'…if you could even call it that. The road was covered by trees on either side, and looked as if it went on forever and ever.

"I'm gonna pull over, do you have the Mayor's number?" Jane asked as she pulled her car onto the side of the small road, and throwing it into park.

Maura nodded and picked up her phone. She scrolled through the contacts until she found the contact named 'Regina'.

"Yeah I got it..give me a second." Maura offered, as she took her seat belt off. She opened the door to her car and stepped out.

The blonde pressed the call button an took a deep breath before pushing the phone to her ear. It rang a couple of times before she finally got an answer.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi, Regina? This is Dr. Maura Isles calling."_

_"Yes, hello Dr. Isles. How are you this evening?"_

Maura Isles was stunned. This woman sounded so…regal. Her voice was intoxicating.

"_I'm well, but Detective Rizzoli and I seem to have a problem. We cannot find Storybrooke anywhere on a map. We were just wondering if you know what exit on the highway to take to get the Storybrooke?"_

_"Hmmm that is a problem. Where are you now?"_

Maura quickly opened the car door to a very impatient Jane Rizzoli. She covered her phone speaker with her hand and leaned further into the car.

"Jane what road are we on?"

"Uh.." Jane paused and burrowed her eyebrows together. "Oh, Maine road."

"Thanks." Maura winked and resumed her position outside of the car.

_"We are located on Maine Road, headed East."_

_"Perfect Doctor…Just keep heading East until you see a red line crossing the road. When you see that, you're in Storybrooke. I'll meet you there, just call me when you get there."_

Maura shivered. The Mayor's voice was borderline seductive, and Maura was finding herself becoming impatient. She wanted to meet this mystery mayor.

_"Thank you Regina, we will see you soon."_ and with that Maura hung up the phone, not even letting the mayor respond.

She shook her head and tried to hide her blush as she entered Jane's car.

"So just keep going East until we see a red line crossing the road. Regina's going to meet us there."

"Great! More driving!" Jane squealed in her very fake 'I'm excited' voice. Maura smiled, she loved seeing her friend happy.

Jane put her car into drive and started the journey down Maine road with Maura. It felt like hours had passed without either of the women talking, but they couldn't help it, they were lost in their thoughts. That was the nice thing about their friendship though…the silence was never awkward. In fact, nothing was awkward between them. Well, other than the fact that Maura was pretty much in love with Jane, and Jane knew it and felt the same way about Maura. Now that was exhausting.

"Jane there it is." Maura broke the silence and pointed towards a line in the road.

"What the hell…why is there a line in the road? This place is weird…" Jane complained, once again, about Storybrooke. Nothing would change her mind about the place. She hated it.

Jane pulled her car over and put it in park, while Maura called Mayor Regina back to inform her of their arrival. When Maura hung up she turned to look at Jane, admiring how the detective looked when she was tired. It was cute. The honey blonde found herself reaching across the empty space of the car and placing a lose strand of Jane's hair behind her ear. Jane leaned into the action and smiled into the doctors palm, liking the fact that this felt so natural to them, like it was supposed to be this way. Jane then sighed, and pulled away from the blonde.

"Maura…"

"Jane…"

Maura could feel the electricity in the air. She had felt it many times before with the brunette, and every time they started to feel it they broke it…and it sucked. It was hard for Maura to explain…it wasn't like she had feelings for her friend.

"Cmon, Regina's here." Jane said as she saw the headlights of an old Mercedes Benz pull closer and closer to the pair.

Jane motioned Maura to get out of the car so they could speak to Regina together about what was going on in good ol' Storybrooke. They both exited the car and closed the doors, but they didn't cross the daunting red line. Jane felt off…like something was up.

Regina's car pulled up to the opposite side of the red line, and a moment later her vehicles headlights turned off. Jane and Maura watched as a meticulously groomed young woman delicately, yet confidently, stepped out of the vehicle. She was wearing black pumps and a form fitting black skirt, paired with a red ballet style top. She was gorgeous. Maura's jaw dropped when she saw the woman, appreciating the time she put into fashion. She knew they would get along well.

Regina strutted up to the two woman, but did not cross the red line of the city limits, knowing she wouldn't be able to cross back over if she did. Usually no one would be able to enter the city either, but Regina made sure to make an exception. She needed these two women to help her get rid of someone. When Maura called to let her know she and Jane had arrived, Regina lowered her protection spell on the city. She planned to cast is again once the two woman were settled in for the night at her mansion.

"Hello Doctor Isles, Detective Rizzoli….Welcome to Storybrooke." Regina smiled and motioned over the two women, hoping that they would trust her enough to cross the red line. Sure enough, they did.

"Hello Mayor…?" Maura greeted her in a question tone, not really knowing the regal woman's last name.

"Mills. Mayor Regina Mills." Regina smiled, putting on her best show for the women.

"Yes, Hello Mayor Mills." Maura reached out her hand and Regina reluctantly shook it. She looked to Jane to greet her, and sensed that she was just like the same woman she was trying to get rid of. Great.

"Detective Rizzoli." Jane shook the Mayor's hand and placed her other hand on the small of Maura's back to let her know she was there, and she would be on her 'best behaviour' as Maura had put it earlier.

"Very nice to meet you two, please, ride with me." she smiled and motioned the two woman towards her old mercedes benz. If she was right and Jane was like the blonde she so hated…she wouldn't turn up a ride in this thing.

"Thats ok my car is-" Jane began to protest but Regina cut her off.

"Do you want to drive?" She flashed her fake 'friendly' smile, and of course it worked.

Jane's eyes lit up at the offer. This car was fancy as hell, and this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Hell yeah!" She grinned and caught the keys that Regina had tossed her, not even realizing when they had turned the car around that her vehicle was no where to be seen. 

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but my brain is fried right now. I'll be updating and adding another chapter or two by the end of this week for sure. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
